dplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 47
Episode 47 is an episode of the Drunken Peasants. As All Hallows' Eve passes by, we are treated to some enlightening words by a Christian ass-jockey, a Muslim sperm-drinker and a Kevin James impersonator. It also saw the first appearance by a festering ball of shit we'll, unfortunately, see again. Prev: Episode 46 Next: Episode 48 Highlights *The peasants mocking the Vigilant Christian for at least 2 minutes straight - 0:16:04 *Some crazy feminist impressions - 0:21:13 *TJ drinking Dawah Man's sperm. *The peasants shouting at each other over Kit Kat - 1:28:44 Videos Played #WHAT SHOULD CHRISTIANS DO ON HALLOWEEN !?! THE TVC ANSWER !!! #Amazing Atheist: "Sarkeesian should speak at school shootings" #Would Atheists Drink Their Dad's Sperm? #AtheistLogic #Josh Feuerstein on Ebola #Woman Irate That Neighbor Is Flying Mexican Flag In Her Front Yard #Presidential love triangle at Illinois polls #Is drinking soda as harmful as smoking? Start of the Show The Peasants started by briefly discussing the new time and promoting the Drunken Peasants Patreon page. In the spirit of the holiday, Ben started off the podcast with a video by The Vigilant Christian talking about what Christians should do on Halloween. Mario went on about how Halloween is a Satanic Pagan Occult ritual. Ben stopped the video prematurely and moved on, admitting to only playing the video due to it being Halloween-related. The Peasants were then subjected to the most insufferable part of the podcast (yes, more insufferable than Joshua Feuerstein). Ben played a video by up-and-coming feminist dimbulb Jenny McDermott who responded to an Amazing Atheist video about Anita Sarkeesian. Jenny's irrationality and stupidity infuriated TJ so much he actually berated her until the video ended. Next on the agenda was a video by Dawah Man who claimed atheists should drink their father's sperm to prove there is a God and that the God is the Muslim one somehow. Dawah Man's knowledge of moral philosophy was full of unnecessary conclusions, generalizations, and strawmen. Nobody can take him seriously, because he drinks sperm........ Before the music break, a video by Joshua Feuerstein himself was played who gave his real thoughts on the Ebola virus. In the first few seconds of the video, Joshua gave some surprisingly decent points about how people today are more interested in the Kardashians than the world around them before quickly descending into pure madness where he claims cancer will never be cured because it makes so much money. Middle of the Show Following the music break, a clip of TJ promoting free audible trials for patrons was shown. Ben then announced new Drunken Peasants t-shirts in stock and that they have gained three patrons during the music break before showing the Hey Scotty, Jesus Man clip. The Peasants moved on with a CBS report about a woman named Tressy Capps who received angry messages for posting a video where she harassed a Mexican household for putting up a Mexican flag on their front lawn in honor of their heritage, because apparently it's wrong to hold up flags in the US that aren't of the United States. After that woman's stupidity, a CNN report about an alleged love triangle between Obama, his wife and some random woman he sorta-kinda hit on in the mildest sense in Illinois. The next story was another CNN story with Anderson Cooper about the new alleged discovery that drinking soda prematurely ages a person, just like tobacco smoking. End of the Show The last 45 minutes of the show was the Q&A Segment. Teddy Rubskin and Egghead appeared in the Q&A Segment. The show then ended with Ben, again, promoting the new DP Patreon and a sound clip of Opie and Anthony saying fuck Bill Maher. Quotes * "There is no day that it's good for the Vigilant Christian to post a video" -TJ responding to TVC saying how it was a good day to post his shitty videos * "There is no day where you should be talking to anyone... Or think that anyone should be listening to what you have to say" -TJ responding to TVC saying how it was a good day to post his shitty videos * "YES, THEY DO! THEY DO IT TO GET CANDY, YOU FUCKING MORON!" -TJ yelling at TVC about Halloween * "I wish you also have a debilitating fear of YouTube video making too because that would just be better for all involved" -TJ responding Jenny about her debilitating fear of public speaking * "I hate this bitch... Ben... Ben, I hate this bitch... Scotty, I hate this bitch... This bitch, I hate you" -TJ talking about Jenny McDermott * "There's something wrong with your retarded ass brain" -TJ replying to Dawah the sperm-drinking Man * "I wanna fuck that bear in the face" -TJ talking about Teddy Rubskin ** "He's already got a hand up his ass" -Ben replying to TJ talking about Teddy Rubskin People who Appeared *TJ Kirk *Ben *Scotty Kirk *The Vigilant Christian *Jenny McDermott (first appearance) *Dawah Man (first appearance) *Joshua Feuerstein *Barack Obama *Anderson Cooper *Teddy Rubskin *Anita Sarkeesian (mentioned only) *Thunderf00t (mentioned only) *Opie and Anthony (audio clip only) *Bill Maher (mentioned only) Trivia *The Jenny McDermott and Dawah Man portions were uploaded on The Amazing Atheist Channel. *Josh Morontein and Dawah Man both went full retard. * TJ calls Jenny Mcdermott a stupid bitch. (She is) * TJ says that Josh Feuerstein looks like the retarded down-syndrome offspring of Fred Durst and Kevin James. * DP stands for Drunken Peasants Double Penetration Disclaimer Offended? ->Disclaimer Page Sagas Category:Drunken Peasants Episodes